The way we were
by Fantastic Mr Foxkins
Summary: *SLASH* Sirius and Remus paring. Sirius is ill and who better to care for him then his lover Remus


The large shaggy black dog limped slowly along the streets of London. It had been walking for god knows how long and it was clearly in pain. Its ears and tail drooped slightly and its head was almost touching the floor. It had been shunned from most places so that it didn't care anymore what happened to it. The big brown eyes had lost their mischievous look and were instead sunken. People rushed past the dog taking no notice for there were many stray dogs in London this was just the same as the rest or so they thought.  
  
This dog was no ordinary dog but a wizard in disguise. Sirius Black was an escaped convict. He had escaped from Azkaban, the terrifying wizard prison and was currently on the run from the ministry of magic. He had found his godson Harry, in Harry's third year at Hogwarts and now it was Harry's fifth year. It was a while since Sirius had seen Harry but he knew he was safe and loved at Hogwarts. Sirius had nearly been caught a while back and so Dumbledore had ordered him to stay away from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.  
  
Sirius was wandering round the muggle world. He knew that his best friend Remus lived somewhere in muggle London and so had set of in the hope of finding him. Sirius missed Remus terribly, having last seen him in Harry's third year. Sirius was filled with hope after the last visit, for Remus now knew the truth about who had betrayed James and Lily Potter.  
  
Back in their seventh year of Hogwarts, Sirius had come to terms with the fact that he was gay. Having dated most of the female population during his years at Hogwarts, Sirius had realised why he never felt anything for any of them. Sirius had to admit that his last year at Hogwarts was the best of his life so far. The year when he and Remus got together.  
  
The dog paused for a second and leaned on a fence while it caught its breath. Remus seemed forever on hi mind. He was in his dreams, his thoughts even his everyday activity. Time had separated the two and Sirius was almost sure that Remus would no longer love him.  
  
Sirius found that walking was harder then ever, after he had been shooed away from the fence. He was getting weary and the pain in his chest and legs was almost unbearable now. He took a few tottering steps and slumped onto the floor, stretched out on his right side. Tongue hanging out he tried desperately to pant in the air he so desperately needed and closed his eyes. He felt the end was near and he wished he could have said goodbye to Harry and Remus. Actually he wanted more then to say goodbye to Remus and it was Remus who was giving him the will to live, even now when he was sure that he didn't love him anymore.  
  
Remus Lupin left the muggle bar he had been to and set off home. He was spending time in the muggle world purely because he wanted to. The wizarding world reminded him of Sirius and Remus was sure that Sirius didn't love him anymore. Sighing he ran a hand through his light brown coloured hair, which was flecked with bits of grey.  
  
As he walked down the street he saw a massive black lump lay on the pavement. It was a large shaggy black dog. Remus could not believe his eyes,  
  
"Padfoot?" The dog managed to weakly lift its head in Remus' direction and he was almost overcome with tears.  
  
"Its ok Padfoot you're coming home with me." The dog wagged its tail weakly and Remus looked at it concerned,  
  
"Can you walk?" The dog made a massive effort to pull itself onto its feet but no sooner was Sirius upright then he collapsed on the floor again, exhausted and in pain. Remus chewed on his lip for a moment then glanced around him. He picked the dog up in his arms and winced at how light it was. Standing up he hurried towards the direction of his house, conscious of the fact that the dog's breaths were coming in a rasping gasps for air. As he neared the house he pulled his wand out, not thinking clearly since this was muggle London and muttered,  
  
"Alohomora." The door swung open and he rushed into his house, placing the sick dog on the couch.  
  
Remus rushed round his house shutting curtains, locking doors and generally making sure that no one could see in. He came back into the living room just as Sirius weakly transformed back to his human state. It took everything out of him and he collapsed onto the floor in a heap. Remus rushed over and brushed Sirius' long locks of hair off his face.  
  
"Moony?"  
  
"Its ok love I'm here." Sirius pulled himself into a sitting position and was visibly shaking. He paused before speaking so that he could cough. A cough that seemed to tear him apart. Remus' heart broke when he saw him, in tattered robes, extremely skinny, dirty and in pain.  
  
With Remus' help, Sirius stood and gazed into the mirror,  
  
"God you look a state." The mirror shouted out him and a small smile flirted across Sirius' features.  
  
"Could I use your shower Moony I feel so dirty?"  
  
"Yeah of course, will you be ok." Sirius nodded and Remus led him to the bathroom. It was pale blue and smelt distinctly of Remus, a scent that Sirius loved.  
  
Remus left Sirius to wash himself and left him a pile of clean clothes on the side. In the shower Sirius was groaning in pain, as the water pounded on is aching skin. His chest was hurting him worse then ever, a tightness that never seemed to go away. He washed his hair and his body before leaving the showers' warmth and putting on the clean clothes and robes. Shivering he grabbed hold of the sink as another dizzy spell coursed through his body, the familiar feeling of his head pounding from behind his eyes. Taking a few steps towards the living room the feeling got worse. His vision blurred and he could vaguely see Remus running to his aid. Sirius smiled and then collapsed on the floor in a dead faint. 


End file.
